


The place where all control starts

by Dats_der_bunny



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Pining, Will hopefully resolve it one day, a lot of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dats_der_bunny/pseuds/Dats_der_bunny
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	The place where all control starts

There's power in thinking of another person.

_Are you thinking of me?_

Not magic. It runs even deeper than magic, it is stronger, more ancient.

_Do you lie awake at night, like I do, and wonder, like I am, if I'm doing the same?_

The tendrils seep out into the world, diluted at first, faltering and fading.

_Do you what I am doing at this particular moment, the way I wonder about you? Are you asleep? Or are you out on patrol? Or tucked away into an alley somewhere, out of the wind and the rain, having a smoke?_

They are slowly reinforced over time, fortified by repetition, building a bond, a connection.

_Are you safe? Are you happy? **[1]**_

And one day, with a lot of luck, they reach the other.

_Do you love me the way I love you?_

Lord Vetinari sighed, deciding to abandon the prospect of getting any more sleep for the rest of the night. He sat up and swung his legs out of bed in one motion. He stretched a little.

_My body isn't what it once was._

Be quiet.

_Could it still be good enough?_

No. Enough of this nonsense.

He lit a candle, taking a moment to become accustomed to the light, to remind himself where all control starts, and to prepare for the burdens that daylight inevitably brings every morning.

Taking a moment to become the Patrician.

[1] _In your case, are these statements mutually exclusive?_


End file.
